The rest of forever
by Dallyforever101
Summary: They'd spent most of their lives running from love. They'd watched love create dangerous situations, ones that they didn't want to be in. Yet you can't help who you fall for, or how strong the pull to be close to them is. They've waited long enough for their happily ever after, and life is finally willing to let them have it. Dally/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I decided to write Mia and Dally's wedding. I'd already sort of started it back when I finished One Moment, but I got wrapped up in my schoolwork and had to put it off to the side. But here you go people who wanted to see them get married! :) I really hope you like it!

For anyone who hasn't read One Moment, it's not that big a deal. There just might be a few things that don't make complete sense. But otherwise, you should be perfectly fine.

Enjoy!

XXX

It was the light breeze blowing through the slightly opened window that woke me up. I shivered slightly and pulled the blanket up higher, making sure to cover my shoulder that wasn't covered by the strap of my night top. I kept my eyes closed, hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep in the peaceful silence of my bedroom... Peaceful... That wasn't right.  
My eyes popped open, and it took me a moment to adjust to the morning light floating into the room. I strained my eyes to hear a sound, but there was nothing. For the past year, there had always been sound in the morning. To hear nothing made me rise from the bed, pushing back the comforter into a mess at the bottom of it and glance behind me to the other side of the bed. It was empty, and probably had been for a while.  
I stood up and made my way out of the room and walked across the hall to the slightly smaller room, only to find it empty of anyone.  
I felt panic in my chest and made my way down the stairs to the kitchen, only to have my panic subside as quickly as it had risen.  
"Well look who's up." Dally said from the table where he was sitting with a little boy who looked exactly like him on his knee. "Look buddy, mum's finally awake." The little boy looked up from where he'd been playing with his cereal on the tabletop and smiled when he saw me.  
"Mama." He said happily, reaching his arms out as I came over. I smiled and picked him up from Dally's lap to hold him while Dally got up to get another cup of coffee for himself as well as one for me.  
"Hello my handsome little boy." I said as I gave him a kiss. "Someone woke up quietly this morning. Mama didn't hear a thing. Thanks, Dal." I accepted the cup of coffee and took a sip as Dally sat back down in the chair closest to me.  
"No problem. Must have been nice to sleep in for once." I smiled as I poured some more of the cereal onto the table.  
"It was definitely a nice change." I said as I ran my hand over the bit of blonde hair on the top of the little boy's head.  
Travis, the almost one year old wild child was a splitting image of his father - except for his blonde hair, though it was a slightly darker shade of blonde than mine. He took after Dally not only in looks, but in some aspects of his personality. He always wanted to eat, he was always into some kind of trouble, and he was always wanting attention.  
Tim Shepard had come into the hospital a day or two after he was born. He'd taken one look at him and said that he _hoped the kid only inherited his dad's looks and not his attitude._ I had to agree with him a little, considering everything, it was probably best he didn't end up with an attitude like Dally's - at least not the one he had as a teenager.  
But Travis was my little bundle of happiness, even when he was getting into something he shouldn't. I felt like this was a chance to prove to myself that I wasn't anything like my father and that I hadn't lost my mother before I'd gotten some of her mothering skills. I was doing pretty good so far.  
"Is Johnny still asleep?" I asked as Travis stuffed the food into his mouth, attempting to get his whole fist into his mouth to do so.  
"Yeah." Dally shook his head as he stood up to put his coffee mug in the sink. "He's going through his teen years a little late I think." He came up behind me and rested his hands on my shoulders, and then leaned down to kiss the top of my head. "Ready for today?" A smile spread across my face, and I nodded as I turned my head to look up at Dally.  
"I've been ready for a long time. There is nothing that could ruin today." Dally smiled at me before heading for the stairs.  
"I better get Johnny up so we can get over to Darry's place." I watched him jog up the stairs before turning back to Lucas who had finished eating and was now looking up at me with his big blue eyes.  
"All done eating, baby boy?" He looked at the empty table and then back up at me, and I smiled as I stood up. "Than it's time to get you dressed, it's going to be a big day." I cuddled him close as I walked up the stairs and headed for his small room across from mine and Dally's.  
When Dally and I got engaged, he'd suggested having the wedding before the baby came. But I'd said that I didn't want to be pregnant walking down the isle. So we'd agreed to have it after, though this was a little later than we'd expected. The plan had been to have everything ready for a few months after Travis was born, but over the 9 months I was pregnant and the first couple of months after caring for Lucas, I wasn't in the mood for a wedding. So now here we were, almost a year later with our wedding today. I was beyond happy. I'd been waiting for this day long before Dally asked – though it hadn't always been at the front of my brain.  
"Hurry up, Johnny." Dally's voice came from the hallway. "We gotta get going in 15 minutes." He came through the doorway of the room just as I was putting Travis in a t-shirt and shorts.  
"Well don't you look handsome, little man." He said as he came up beside me. "Is his suit still in the closet?"  
"Yea." I said as I finished dressing him and set him down on the carpet with his toys while I got everything ready for him to go with Dally to Darry's. "Don't put him in it until the last minute because I don't want him getting it dirty. Also, make sure he eats something before the wedding because you know how he gets when he's hungry." Dally nodded as he pulled the small suit out of the closet and set it down on the back of the rocking chair in the corner of the room.  
"Alright." He said and looked down at Travis. "Should probably take some toys to keep you entertained huh buddy." Travis just looked up at him before reaching his arms up, indicating that he didn't want to sit on the floor anymore. Dally picked him up before turning to me as I packed some things into a bag for him to take to Darry's. Once I was done, I grabbed the suit and handed it, along with the bag, to Dally.  
"That should be everything you need." I said as I crossed the hallway to our bedroom. I was going to be getting ready here at the house, and Two-Bit was going to come pick me up later.  
We were having the wedding in Darry's backyard, since Dally and I had no interest in getting married in a church. It was going to be a very small wedding anyway, so we didn't need a lot of space.  
"OK, so who all is going to be here with you?" Dally asked as he followed me into the room and sat down on the end of the bed with Travis on his leg.  
"Evie, Lindsey, and Nancy." I said as I went to my dresser and grabbed my hairbrush. "They should be here-" The sound of knock interrupted my speech and I quickly finished with my hair before making my way to the door. When I opened it, Evie stood there with Lindsey and Nancy.  
"Look at the glowing bride!" Lindsey said as the three of them came into the house. I smiled wide and gave them all a hug as Dally came down the stairs with Lucas and all his stuff. "Hey Dally. Excited?" Dally smiled as he came to stand beside me, kissing me on the cheek as he wrapped his free arm around my waist.  
"Can't wait. Now if you'll excuse us, we'll leave you ladies to get ready. Hurry up, Johnny!" He turned and called towards the stairs. "We gotta go." He turned to me and gave me a kiss before stuffing his feet into his boots and making his way to the door. "Love you, baby."  
"Love you, too." I said, realizing that the next time I'd see him, it'd be when I was walking down the isle.  
Sudden thumping on the stairs made me turn around, and I watched as Johnny rushed into the kitchen before coming back out with an apple in his hand.  
"Later, Mia." He called over his shoulder as he shoved on his sneakers and rushed out to the car.  
"Bye." I called after him, shaking my head. I turned to the girls now sitting in the living room. "Are we ready to get going? I need to change into something else though." The three of them nodded and I jogged up the stairs to change quickly into something appropriate to go out in public in.

"So we need to pick up the dresses and we need to go to the salon. Steve and Soda are going to meet us at the place where we're renting the chairs – and they'll be picking up the cake to take to the hall for the reception. I checked with the catering company to make sure that everything is going to be there by the time all of us show up. I told the minister to be at the house 30 minutes before the wedding, the sound stuff is going to be arriving there soon and I'm getting Steve and Soda to pick up their suits on their way back to the house... I think that covers everything – oh! Flowers... nope, I checked that out yesterday." I was running down – what seemed to be – the never ending list of last minute things that needed to be done for the wedding.  
"So than we need to go do the chairs first?" Lindsey asked from the driver's seat, I looked up and nodded from the seat beside her.  
"Yea, it's the next right." She nodded and turned the car, pulling into the parking lot of the small store where we were getting the chairs to place outside for the wedding. Soda and Steve were leaning against Darry's truck and they came up to the car as Lindsey stopped.  
"Hello, Mia." Soda said as he leaned in the window, a big smile on his face. "You look kind of happy." I rolled my eyes, but kept smiling as I stepped out of the car and we all started for the door of the store.  
"Just a little. Don't forget to pick up all you're suits, alright?" Soda nodded as an older man came out of the back of the store. I smiled at him as I stepped forward. "Hey. I'm Mia Baker. I ordered the chairs." He nodded and motioned for Soda and Steve to follow him out to the back to get the chairs. He came back a moment later and I fished my wallet out of my purse.  
"That will be $110." The man said, and I handed over the money as the boys came with a load of chairs on carts. Evie and Lindsey held open the doors and then we all helped to load the chairs into the back of the truck.

"Alright." I said as we finished. I grabbed my list from the car and checked off chairs. "You need to go down to the bakery and get the cake, it's in my name. The suits are actually in Dally's name – make sure you don't wrinkle them. I don't want all of you wearing wrinkled suits."  
"Yeah, yeah. Calm down." Steve said as he got into the passenger side of the truck. "Everything is going to be fine." I rolled my eyes.  
"You're in big trouble if something is missing." I said before they pulled out of the parking lot and headed farther into town for the rest of their errands. I turned to the girls standing around the car. "Alright, ladies. Time to get our errands done." We all smiled and piled back into the car.

"So are we just getting dressed at the dress shop, or are we going back to the house?" Nancy asked as we made our way towards the salon. Thankfully, the dress shop was right beside it, so we didn't have to go far for our dresses.  
"I think by the time we're done at the salon, we might as well just get the dresses on in the shop and head back to the house for Two-Bit to pick me up. I don't know how long it's going to take to get our hair and everything done. Our bouquets are going to be waiting for us when we get to Darry's." We pulled into the parking lot of the salon and got out.  
As we stepped through the door, the smell of nail polish and hairspray washed over me. I had to smile because the smell told me just how close I was to getting married – finally.  
"Can I help you?" A lady behind the counter asked as we stood in the small waiting area.  
"Yes, I'm Mia Baker." I said as I walked over. "I had scheduled for hair, make-up, manicure, all that stuff." The lady looked down at the book she had opened in front of her and ran her finger down today's date.  
"Ah yes, the wedding party. Right this way ladies." We followed her into the back of the salon and she motioned for us to sit down in a row of chairs. "I'll have the girls out here with you in a moment. Do you have the styles that you want?" I nodded and pulled the pictures off the back of the pad that my list was on. The lady came over and looked over my shoulder as I pointed at the pictures.  
"This one is for Evie. This one is for Lindsey, and this one is for Nancy." I pointed at each hairstyle and then at the girl who was getting it. "And this one is for me." I fished the back picture out for the lady to get a better look at it, and she smiled.  
"That's lovely. I'll post these up here for the girls to look at while they work." She took the photos and tacked them up to the mirrors in front of us before she disappeared into the very back of the salon.  
"I must say," Nancy said from the chair beside me. "These are some of the best hairstyles I've ever seen." I smiled as I looked over the styles. The girls were close to having the same style, though each one had something slightly different. Their hair was going to get straightened before it was crimped so that it laid flat, and then Evie was going to have two braids done around her face before they got pulled back and tied, Lindsey was going to have her hair braided halfway down and pulled to the side, and Nancy was going to have some of it braided down the center, while what was left flipped over her shoulders. I'd seen the pictures in a magazine while we'd been waiting for our dress fittings one day and fell in love with them.  
My hairstyle had taken me a little longer to find. When I'd found it, I'd been panicking that I'd never find a style that I liked. I was going to have my hair done up in curls – I'd been growing my hair out for the past year so that my hair would be long enough for any style that I happened to find, and it was a good thing I did, because the style wouldn't have worked if I'd cut my hair short. I'd than have it twisted up and pinned so that it spilled down over the clip. I was going to wear a veil, just for the ceremony because I really hadn't wanted to wear one in the first place, but since I'd never have the opportunity for this again, I figured I'd do it.

The clipping of heels on the floor drew our attention as three girls came out to greet us before they got to work on our hair. We talked and I went down my list for the hundredth time, making sure that everything was in order and that we were on time to make it back to the house.

After our hair was done, we moved to where several women were set up to do our nails. I'd always found that brides automatically had their nails done in a vibrate red color, and I'd never liked it. So instead, I was having a lacy design sketched on, while the girls had french tips done. Plus our shoes were open-toed, so we were having them french tipped as well.

By the time we were done with everything at the salon, we were just in time to walk next door to the dress shop, although we were running short on time to get back to the house for my ride to the wedding.

"Lindsey, can you call Darry's and tell Two-Bit to just come out here so that we don't have to run back to the house before the wedding." Lindsey nodded as we walked into the shop while she stepped over to the pay phone.

"Ah, Mia." I smiled at the lady who called out to me as we entered the shop to the sound of a bell jingling over the door.

"Hi, Megan." I said as she gave me a big hug and lead us to the back of the store.

"Big day! You nervous?" I shrugged as I stepped up to my dress that was hanging in it's clear plastic garment bag.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. The only nervousness I have is for something to go wrong." Lindsey walked in at that moment and reported that Steve and Soda had made it back to the house with the suits and chairs and that they'd dropped off the cake at the hall. She also said that Dally had been the one to answer the phone and said that he would make sure to tell Two-Bit to be at the dress shop at a reasonable time to pick me up.

"Great." I breathed a sigh of relief and turned to the garment bags that held the bridesmaids dresses. "Lets get you three into your dresses first." Megan nodded and had three of her assistants come back to help the girls into their dresses. When they stepped out of the changing rooms, I smiled as I looked over how well they were fitting.

The dresses were strapless, silk and three different shades of ivory. They flowed down to the floor and hugged neatly at their waists. There was a different colored sash tied around the waist, they'd gotten to choose the colors for themselves – Evie chose mauve, Nancy had crimson, and Lindsey's was a pale coral color.

"Oh my gosh! They look amazing!" I cried as I walked around them. "You guys look wonderful."

"You're going to look even better." Evie said, as she lifted her dress up so that she wouldn't step on it as she moved to a chair to sit down. "Now hurry up and get your dress on so we can get to this wedding." I smiled as Megan opened the curtain to the changing room and I stepped inside. She pulled my dress out of the bag and I held my breath as I looked at it.

"You OK, Mia?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yea, just trying not to pass out." I smiled. "All these years of waiting and it's finally happening." Megan smiled and worked on the dress so that I could step into it as I got ready. Once she had it ready, I stepped into the dress and stood in front of the mirror as she pulled the dress up. I smiled at my reflection as she zipped up the back and shifted the fabric so that it fit more comfortably. I moved my hair out of the way so that Megan could fasten the halter at the base of my neck.

The halter connected to a triangular piece of lacy that held up the rest of the dress. The dress itself was slimming and fitted me perfectly, with a pastel blue bow cinching my waist before it went down into a mermaid style bottom. As the dress went down, the fabric folded over so that it was draped at a diagonal to the side, and there was a small flower where it connected on the opposite side.

"You look wonderful, Mia." Megan commented as she positioned the veil on my head. I smiled, running my hands down the headpiece that reached the small of my back.

"Thanks." I said as I held up the dress so I wouldn't trip Megan opened the curtain and I stepped out into the main room.

The girls were talking with Two-Bit who must have just arrived as I came out of the changing room, but they all stopped when they glanced in my direction. I smiled as they looked at me, their mouths hanging open in amazement.

"Wow." Two-Bit said from where he was leaning against the wall. "Mia... you look, um..." I couldn't help but giggle at his lack of ability to respond.

"She looks absolutely amazing!" Evie said as she stood up and came over to hug me. "Oh my gosh, Mia! You look so beautiful!" I smiled and thanked her as the others came over to comment on the dress, and then I looked at the time.

"OK, it's time to get going." I started to move to the door, but Nancy stopped me.

"Wait! You still need something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue." I pointed to the bow tied around my waist.

"I have blue, and something old." I held out my right hand to show them the old class ring that Dally had rolled off some drunk senior way back when we were kids. I'd worn it ever since we started dating and it meant a lot to me.

"OK, so you still need something new and something borrowed." Evie bit at her lip as she looked around, trying to find inspiration.

"I've got something borrowed." Two-Bit pulled something out of his suit pocket and held it out for me. It was a long box and when I opened it, I nearly burst into tears. It was Mrs. Curtis' old pearl necklace that she'd worn most of the time that I'd known her.

"Oh my..." I pulled the necklace from the box and held it up.

"Darry said that he figured she'd want you to wear them." Two-Bit said as he took it from my hand so that he could clasp it around my neck. When I turned back around to face him, he smiled. "You really do look amazing, Mia." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug.

"Thanks, Two. You look great... except for that tie." I undid the mess that was around his neck and quickly straightened it out. "There, much better." I smoothed out the front of his tux before taking a step back. "I still need something new..." The girls looked at each other before Lindsey dug something out of her purse.

"We bought these for you the other day." She handed me another jewelry box and more tears came to my eyes when I opened it. They had little pearls for studs, but then a small chain hung down with three little stones about a cm apart from one another. The stones were the colors of mine, Dally's, and Lucas' birth months – topaz for Dally, sapphire for Lucas, and emerald for me.

"These are absolutely beautiful!" I said as I turned to the mirror. I had a pair of gold, heart shaped studs in that Dally had given me for my birthday, but I took them out to replace them with my new ones. Though I'd gotten another set of piercings at the beginning of the year and I slipped my studs back on.

Turning back to everyone, I found them all smiling.

"Dal's real lucky to have you, Mia." Two-Bit said, and I pushed back the tears.

"You guys are going to make me start bawling before we even get to the house for the ceremony." I said with a smile on my face. I couldn't stop smiling at this point, only a half hour before I was no longer Mia Baker. Though it felt strange, it was a good strange that made me feel butterflies in my stomach.

"We'd better get going than. Dally said that I had to drive slow with you because he didn't want you to be in a car crash. I don't think he trusts my driving." Two-Bit pretended to look offended as I handed over the money to pay for the dresses and we walked out the door to his car. He opened the door before helping me get inside and then helped Evie in after me. She was going to be my maid of honor and was coming with me while Nancy and Lindsey followed behind us.

"All ready, ladies?" Two-Bit asked as he got into the driver's seat and started the car. I smiled at him through the rear-view.

"Absolutely." He smiled back at me and we started for the house.

XXX

So at first I thought I was going to make this a one-shot, but then I realized that that would be a lot to have in just one chapter. So I think I'll divided it into 3 parts instead. This may be the longest one since I wasn't thinking about chapters until the end of it.

Reviews would be great! :)

~Stay Gold!


	2. Chapter 2

XXX

We were about 10 minutes away from the house when Two-Bit reached over to the seat beside him.

"Dally wanted me to give this to you, Mia." He handed a folded piece of paper over the seat and I took it. When I unfolded it, I smiled at Dally's messy writing.

_Hey baby,_

_I know that I'm going to see you soon anyway, but I couldn't help but tell you how much I love you again before we go through with this._

_You've always meant a lot to me, even when we were in New York I always made sure to watch over you because I worried that something would happen to you. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you before we left. You mean the world to me Mia and I can't wait to be able to call you my wife. _

_All my love,_

_ Dally_

I smiled at the note and held it close for a moment before tucking it into my purse that Evie was holding for me until we got to the house.

"We're here." Two-Bit said as he pulled to the curb in front of the Curtis' house. I looked out the window and felt the butterflies in my stomach return as Two-Bit walked around to open our door so we could slide out.

"They're here!" I heard a voice call from inside. There was a rush of movement and then Darry stepped out onto the front step. He smiled at me as Two-Bit, Evie, and I made our way towards him.

"You look amazing, Mia." He said as he held out his hand for me to take and lead us into the house. There was no one inside, but I could see people outside in the backyard, waiting for the wedding to start.

Nancy and Lindsey walked through the front door a moment after we did, and a second later Johnny stepped in from the backyard with Tim – they were going to be Dally's best men, along with Two-Bit.

"Hey! Wow, Mia. Lookin' good." Tim said as he stepped closer and went to touch my hair. I smacked him away, and he snickered.

"Thanks, Tim." I said as we walked towards the backdoor. I peeked out the window to see Dally standing off to the side in the shade with Travis in his arms as he talked with Two-Bit's mom. "He's probably not going to be too happy that all of you get to see me in my dress before he does." There was silence that told me they all agreed with me and Tim, Johnny, and Two-Bit stepped outside. Darry was going to be the one to walk me down the isle, so he stuck around while we waited for everyone to get settled.

As I stood there, I looked at Dally who was trying to remove Travis from his arms so he could take his place at the front of the crowd beside the minister. He managed to hand him to Soda and I could hear Travis crying as Soda walked him around for a bit before he eventually calmed down.

Steve poked his head through the door and I narrows my eyes when I saw how badly he'd messed up his suit, and apparently so did Evie.

"Stevie, baby, you're a mess." She stepped over to him and quickly fixed his tux.

"Thanks, babe." He said and kissed her cheek. "You look great. And you look amazing, Mia." I smiled and ran a hand over the dress.

"Thanks. Is everything good to go?" Steve ran a hand over his suit and nodded.

"Yea, whenever you're ready to start." He smiled. "Don't wait too long, Dal's never been a patient guy." I laughed and nodded my head in agreement as he stepped back outside.

"You ready to go, Mia?" Darry asked after a moment.

Suddenly the question stabbed me in the stomach and I felt my breath stick in my throat.

"Mia? Are you okay?" I nodded and leaned against the wall.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just need a moment."

"Someone's getting the jitters – finally." I shot Nancy a look as Darry came up to me.

"Here, lets sit for a second. Evie, get Steve to hold things for a minute. If Dal freaks, just tell him Mia needed a drink." Evie nodded and poked her head out the door to talk to Steve, while Darry walked me to the kitchen.

"Here, you do need a drink." Darry handed me a glass of water and I took a small sip.

"I'm fine, Darry." I said. "Like Nancy said, I just got the jitters."

"I know, I just wanted to talk to you before this started." He sat down beside me and placed his hand on top of mine on the table. "I'm really proud of you." I smiled. "You've come so far since you got here – you and Dally both. I mean, the two of you used to cause so much trouble, and look at you now. You both have good jobs, a kid, and I've never seen so much love between two people since mum and dad were alive." I bit my lip to keep myself from crying. "They'd be really happy for the two of you, mum always had a soft spot for you guys." I smiled as Darry stood up and pulled me up with him, and he smiled as hr wrapped me in a hug. "I love you, Mia. You've been a great sister." I smiled and hugged him back.

"Thanks, Darry." I said before pulling back. "Now, it'd probably be a good idea to get going before Dally has some kind of panic attack." Darry chuckled and nodded and we walked back out to the door.

"You okay now, Mia." Lindsey asked as she handed me my bouquet. I nodded and breathed in the fresh smell of the flowers.

When Evie and I had gone out to look for flowers for the bouquets, I'd thought it was going to be easy. But it had taken a lot longer to find the colors that I wanted and what flowers looked good with what. Eventually we settled in ivory roses and yellow calla lilies for me and pale yellow lilies with white tracheliums for the girls. The bouquets looked beautiful, and they stood out from the dresses without being too much.

The music started outside, and I took a deep breath as Lindsey started out the door. I could see everyone turning around to watch, and Darry pulled me farther into the house so that we were more hidden in the shadows.

"Don't want Dally to see you before the big moment." He said quietly and I grinned.

The girls walked down the aisle to soft piano music and once they'd taken their place on the opposite side of the minister to where Dally and the guys were standing, the music changed and I felt like I could have passed out with the overwhelming amount of excitement that washed over me.

"You okay to go?" Darry asked and all I could do was nod.

The warm summer air breezed across my face as I stepped outside onto the back porch. The sun was creeping slowly to the treeline even though it wasn't that late yet. The trees rustled gently in the soft breeze, and the petals from the apple tree at the back of the yard flew around, scattering over everything. Call me a hopeless romantic, but it looked absolutely wonderful.

White mesh had been laid down to mark the main aisle to the makeshift altar, marked by a white archway entwined with ivy vines and flowers that stood in front of the tree. The chairs were set up with white and ivory colored ribbons and paper flowers that Lindsey and Nancy had made to go across the back of them.

Everything looked perfect, and once I'd taken in the set up, I locked eyes with the only person who'd ever meant anything to me. He looked so handsome standing there in his tux, his hair slicked back – though not so much that it shone. I couldn't remember a time where I'd seen him smile like that.

_My love__  
__There's only you in my life__  
__The only thing that's right___

_My first love__  
__You're every breath that I take__  
__You're every step I make___

_And I__  
__I want to share__  
__All my love with you__  
__No one else will do_

Endless love by Lionel Richie and Diana Ross floated through the speakers that were set up. I'd taken the most time to choose the music, since I was a sucker for love songs and had the hardest time choosing one that I loved enough for the biggest moment of my life. Dally had then eased some of the tension about having to chose that one song by telling me that I could pick two – one for the time I walked down the aisle and then another for our first dance. Though it was better than having to chose just one special song, I'd still had to work around the feeling or what the -

_Mia, stop it._ I scolded myself as Darry lead me down the aisle. I'd made sure that the altar was at the very back of yard so that I got to walk down to as much of the song as possible. But here I was, thinking about the struggle I'd had choosing the music instead of what it meant.

I felt a mix of emotions as the walk got shorter and shorter, and it felt like time started to slow. The world shrunk away so that it was only Dallas that I saw. Standing there waiting for me, a wide smile on his face as he watch me coming towards him. I found myself realizing how long I'd been waiting for this moment, how much time I'd spent wishing Dally would grow up and just ask. Now, here I was, and it was more than I could have ever hoped for. As cliché as it sounds.

We finally reached the end, and Darry let me go after giving me a quick hug and a kiss on the top of my head. I smiled at him as he took his seat beside Soda, who was holding a now quiet Travis, and turned to Dally. He smiled at me as he took my hand and we stepped up in front of the minister. I don't know if it was him or me, but one of us was shaking badly – though it was more than likely both of us.

"Good morning and welcome. Mia and Dallas are so glad to have you here on this beautiful summer day to help them celebrate this special time." The minister started. "We are gathered together to be overjoyed for, and with,___Mia and Dallas_, who are so wonderfully suited to one another that it is a pure delight for the rest of us to see how happy two people can be. They are the promise of possibility, the expectation of joyful surprise. We are here to celebrate, witness, honor, dance, laugh, sing, eat, and be glad because these two kids have found their soulmate." I could feel my breath catching in my throat and I could see Dally watching me as I looked down at the ground, hoping to get my air circulation back to normal. He gave me a small smile and gently squeezed my hand, and it only took me a second to calm back down again.

"Will you please join hands?" I could barely hear what the minister was saying over the pounding of my heart as Dally and I turned to face each other. "Now, If anyone present can show just and legal cause why they may not be joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." There was complete silence except for the breeze, and I almost started to laugh. Most of the people present had come up to either Dally or me at some point since we got engaged and told us that it was about time. I didn't think anyone was going to be putting in any objections at this point. "Very well than, who gives this woman to this man?" Darry stood up, as well as Ponyboy and Soda and Steve who was sitting beside him, as the gang who was standing in for Dally's best men raised a hand.

"We do." Darry said, and I could barely hold in my laughter. When I looked up at Dally, he seemed to be thinking the same thing I was.

"... Well then." He said, and I could tell that he was in a bit of shock, but he quickly recovered. "Marriage is a special place, the sheltered environment in which we can endlessly explore ourselves in the presence of another and in which we can offer the possibility of true reflection of another." I tired to focus on what was being sad, but it was hard when the only thought running through my mind was about how I couldn't believe this moment was really happening. For the way Dally was standing there looking at me, I could tell he was thinking something along the same lines as me.

"...That is because in marrying we promise to love not only as we feel right now, but also as we intend to feel...In marriage we say not only, "I love you today," but also, "I promise to love you tomorrow, the next day, and always..." The words slipped in and out of my mind. I had been hoping to be able to stay focused, but it seemed that that plan wasn't working out so well. My one hope at this point was that I wouldn't space out during the vows.

"Enfolded in joy, inhabited by hope, bathed in the infinite spectrum of light that is love, may you always be infused with it and beautifully illuminated by it. May every desire you have for your love be fulfilled, and may you be given the vision with which to clearly behold one another, the listening with which to perceive one another most genuinely, and the endless generosity of spirit with which to nourish one another's soul and sweetly keep the promises you make here today.

_Mia and Dallas_, I remind you that marriage is a precious gift, a lifelong dedication to love and a daily challenge to love one another more fully and more freely." I took a deep breath, knowing what was coming next. "Now, when I finish, just say I do." The minister directed at Dally, and I watched as he was barely able to nod. I could feel his hands shaking, and I could see the sheen of sweat starting to form on his forehead as his hair started to ever so slightly, slip out of place. I gave his hands a sligh squeeze and slowly felt the shaking go down.

"Do you___Dallas Shane Winston take Mia Elizabeth Baker_, to be your beloved wife, knowing in your heart that you will be a faithful friend, and a loving companion? On this special day, in the presence of family and friends as witnesses, do you give your sacred vow that you will always be with her and support _her_, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow? Do you promise to love _her _completely, to console and comfort _her _during difficult times, to laugh with her and to grieve with _her_, to share with _her _life's simplest but most enduring pleasures, to be truthful and honest with _her_, and to cherish _her_, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." There was the slightest shake in his voice, but I was pretty sure that I was the only one who picked up on it. Now if I could pull this off, I'd be doing great. The minister turned to me and said the same thing as he did for Dally before reciting the vow, and I nodded.

"Do you___Mia Elizabeth Baker take Dallas Shane Winston _, to be your beloved husband, knowing in your heart that you will be a faithful friend, and a loving companion? On this special day, in the presence of family and friends as witnesses, do you give your sacred vow that you will always be with him and support _him_, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow? Do you promise to love himcompletely, to console and comfort _him _during difficult times, to laugh with him and to grieve with _him_, to share with himlife's simplest but most enduring pleasures, to be truthful and honest with _him_, and to cherish _him_, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I said, and was taken back by how well it came out. Dally was smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back up at him. Not much longer.

"**Dallas and Mia****__**have chosen to write their own vows. May I have the rings." Johnny handed the minister the rings that we'd put in a small box, and he pulled one out before continuing on, "Dallas and Mia_'s _rings are an external and visible sign of the internal and spiritual bond of love which unites their two hearts. May they serve as a seal of the vows they have made to one another. Bless these rings, symbols of eternity, beauty and strength. Bless the couple who give them and wear them—may they ever live in harmony, unity, love, and happiness from this day forward." He handed the first ring to Dallas who seemed to be in a trance as he took it and held it for a moment before he looked at me.

"I promise to love you forever and to always be there for you when you call. To be patient when you need me to listen, and to always be your protector.

I know that if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have made it this far. Your never-ending patience with me continues to remind me of how lucky I am to have you in my life. Someday I hope to be able to show you just how thankful I am to have you beside me. You've been my teacher, my ever present listener – even when I don't want to talk – and the better half of me. I love you more than any amount of these sappy, lovey-dovey words could ever say, and I always will." I couldn't help but giggle a little at the end of his speech – everyone did actually. It was so like him to throw something immature into something that was meant to be serious. Everyone laughed a little as he slipped the ring onto my finger and smiled at me as the minister handed the last ring to me. I took a deep breath as I held it for a second, bringing to mind what I'd written out for this moment.

"I promise to always be here for you when you're in need. I promise to be your companion and friend, your partner in crime, and your voice of reason. The time that it has taken us to get here, I know realize was more than worth it. Not just the last year with Travis, but all the moments that have lead up to this. With every obstacle that we've overcome, I've fallen more and more in love with you.

All my life, I've heard people telling me that I was wasting my time staying with you, and there were times when I believed them. But you have always shown me a reason why I should stay – even if you didn't notice. You're the greatest and most amazing person in my life, and my perfect other half." I held the ring close to his finger as I tired not to cry. I couldn't mess up, I was almost done and then I could cry all I wanted. "I give you my heart to hold, and my promise to always walk right beside you, no matter where our journey continues to take us. I'm forever in love with you." I slipped the ring onto his finger and took a deep breath, holding the tears back. I was almost there.

"For as much as Mia and Dallas have consented together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company of friends and family. They have given and pledged their promises to each other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring, and by joining hands." My heart beat rapidly against my chest, and all I could do was hold my breath as I held Dally's hands tightly because I felt like if I let go, I'd pass out. "By the power invested in me by the state of Oklahoma, I pronounce this couple man and wife. You may kiss the bride." There was a moment where everything was still. Time froze and everyone around us slipped away. We looked at each other for what felt like forever before the biggest smile broke out across Dally's face and he leaned in. I smiled back, the tears finally slipping down my face as my hands left his to wrapped around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. The moment our lips touched, I felt a shock run through me like I'd been electrocuted. But it was the best feeling in the world, and I wrapped my arms tighter around him as he lifted me off the ground.

There was cheering and applause as we broke away for air, coming out of our little world. Dally rested his forehead against mine, and smiled as he wiped at the tears.

"I love you." He said quietly, and I smiled.

"I love you, too." I said, and stole one last quick kiss before people started coming up to us. Soda got there first with a crying Travis.

"I think it was the sudden noise." He said, and I rocked my baby softly as people came towards us and we got swamped. Dally's arm had been around my waist, but it fell away as he was pulled into the center of a group of guys and I was pulled away by a large number of women. Everyone was congratulating me at the same time, and all I could do was stand there and smile at them. Eventually, Evie took Travis and I somehow managed to find my way back to Dallas, who wrapped his arm around my waist and didn't seem to have any intention of letting go. I smiled as people parted and we walked back to the house.

"OK, we need to get over to the park. Where's the photographer?" I said as people followed us into the house.

"Right there. Where's Two-Bit? He needs to drive us over." Dally glanced around as the photographer came over and smiled at us.

"That was beautiful." She said. "I got some pretty good shots." I smiled wide as Two-Bit came over, now holding Travis.

"My goodness, baby." I said as I took him. "You're getting passed around." Travis just looked at me before leaning his head against my shoulder and reaching his hand out to Dally. He grabbed hold of the front of his suit jacket and started to close his eyes.

"Someone's already tired of all the excitement." Dally said as he took Travis. "He napped for a little bit, but clearly it wasn't enough." It wasn't hard to tell that he wanted more sleep, unfortunately there was still a long evening before he could go home to bed.

"Can I get a picture of the three of you/" The photographer asked as she took a step back and held up the camera. Dally's arm snaked around my waist and pulled me close. I smiled as the camera went off and I blinked the blot of light from my vision. The photographer smiled as she moved the camera away from her face. "That's great. I'll meet you guys in the park." She managed to move her way through the packed house and out the door, and I turned to Dally.

"We better get going." I turned to Darry as he came up beside us, and smiled wide as he wrapped me in a hug.

"I know I've said it before, but congratulations." He said. I giggled a little and nodded my thanks.

"You need to get the guys together and head for the park." He nodded and turned to go find the rest of the gang while more people came up to Dally and me for hugs and congratulations.

Somehow, we made it through the crowd to the door walked to the car where Two-Bit was standing waiting for us to get in, the door open.

As we climbed into the car, people followed us out the door and stood all through the yard and along the sidewalk, applauding and smiling as we started towards the park. I took a deep breath at the peace that came from being away from the crowd and turned to Dally to take Travis from his arms. Dally rested his arm along the back of my seat, and I smiled as I moved to be closer to him.

"I love you." He said and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too." I said as we turned towards the park.

XXX

I am so sorry that this took so long! I lost my interest in it and then school just got started again and I'm trying to get back into that. It's been forever since I posted anything and I feel really bad. :( Unfortunately, it's probably not going to change. I really shouldn't be posting this right now, but whatever. :p

Reviews would be awesome! I haven't gotten any for this yet and I'd love to know what you guys think of it! :)

~Stay Gold!


End file.
